ThorSuperman: Gods Among Men
by Joeseph Johnstone
Summary: A meeting between DC's Man of Steel and Marvel's Norse God


Thor is owned by Marvel Comics. Superman belongs to DC.

Rated T Thor/Superman Gods among Men

Hel. Deepest and darkest Hel. A dark and gloomy place where all hope dies. There, in a castle built from crimson and charcoal grey stone in Elvinir, the ruler of Hel sits quietly on her throne watching an orb. Her name is Hela, daughter of the God of Mischief, Loki. As she watches the orb, her father appears right out of thin air.  
"Hel?" he asks himself. "Why has thee brought me here, Hela?"  
With a coy voice, she responds. "You already know the answer to that question, Loki." She waved her hand and he looked at the orb that was in front of them. It moved over to him and he gazed into it. In the orb, Loki watched a man walk into a storage closet and change.  
"Who exactly is this?" He watched on some more as he watched this man do very incredible things like fly, run, use heat vision and freeze breath.  
"The sheep of Midgard call him Superman." Hela stated. "What's so special about him?"  
"Watch and learn." He did as instructed and watched scenes from the violent battle between Doomsday and Superman. More scenes showed him battling Metallo, the Parasite, Brainiac and Lobo. "Why is he so important? What do you want with him?"  
"He's as strong as a God." Her voice changed slightly when she said 'God' and her father quickly took notice. A sly smile creeped upon his face as he just looked at her.  
"A God, you say?" A laugh began to grow as Hela glared back into the orb.

In the city of Metropolis, the city named bank is being robbed by a band of five thugs. The leader was a fairly tall man wearing a black hockey mask and holding a .45 at the middle teller.  
"Gimme the money. Now! All of it!" The woman was scared, not only for her life, but for something else.  
"I'll give you what you want. Don't kill me! I have a child on the way." Tears rolled down from both eyes as she placed what was in her cash drawer into a thick bag.  
"Just do what I say and no one gets hurt." He waved his gun at her as she did as instructed. She emptied all of her cash drawer into the bag. Her arm shook constantly as she handed it to him. "Thanks, toots!" The thugs made a dash for the door towards their getaway car and sped away. The pregnant teller pressed a button under her computer keyboard, alerting the local police department. As the thugs drove off, a city squad car clocked their getaway van at 60 miles per hour in a 35 mile speed zone. The officer turned his siren on and followed them for a couple blocks when one of the thugs opened the back door and started to open fire. Blam! Blam! Blam! Bullets riccocheted off the car's windshiled and made numerous cracks across it. "This is unit 312 requesting assistance. Targets are armed and driving a large construction van." The officer put the cb radio down, lowered his door window, pulled out his standard issue 9mm and fired back at them. Blam! Blam!

About seven blocks away, a teenage blonde was at a library studying up for finals when she heard the sirens off in the distance. She looked around, then put her books away in her backpack and walked up to the front desk.  
"Um hi. I hate to do this but I forgot my library card at my cousin's apartment. Could you watch this for me? I'll just be five minutes."  
"Yeah, that's fine Miss...?"  
"Kara." the blonde replied as she ran out of the library. The librarian behind the desk just shook her head and said to herself, "teenagers." The blonde ran around the building and made a quick scan before jumping up to the rooftop in a single bound. When she got on the rooftop, she discarded her clothes and revealed a blue shirt with a red and yellow logo on the chest and a short red skirt. "Guess I'll have to check this out while my cousin's away." Supergirl said to herself as she flew away.

At Metropolis Hospital in another part of the city, a man with short blonde hair and blue eyes, walking around in a lab coat and a cane. He had just got done examining his patients and decided to take an early lunch. He walked down to a diner and sat in a booth to himself. The waitress that was working that shift walked up and handed him a menu as she held onto her tab pad. "Can I get you a drink?"  
"Iced tea, Miss." the man responded as he opened his menu.  
"Iced tea it is." She walked off as he scanned over the list of items. She brought his tea over to him with two lemon slices hanging on the edge of his glass. "I take it you're not from around here." He took a sip of his tea and looked into her light brown eyes.  
"What gave it away?" he asked, his voice very soft.  
"I've seen nearly everyone in this city at one point or another. What brings you here to Metropolis?" She looked him over as he just looked back. "I'm a doctor. Doctor William Blake." He took another drink of his tea and took off the two slices of lemon. "I'll take a Chicken Cordon Bleu." She wrote it down on the tab and smiled as she walked off and put it in the window. The cook started to make it as the good doctor looked out the window. About ten minutes later, the waitress brought him his meal and placed it on the table. "Thank you, Miss." he replied as he began to eat. Halfway into his meal, he spotted blue flashing lights and saw the getaway van speed by along with the squad car in pursuit. He grabbed his cane and slipped out the front door. He went into a dark alley and got on his knees. He tapped his cane on the ground and a lightning bolt struck him, changing his size and appearance. When he was fully transformed, he had long blonde locks, chainmail armor, a blue tunic, boots, a red cape, a helmet with wings and a large hammer. He then flew into the air and headed towards the sirens.

Back to the getaway car, the group of thugs inside the back continued to fire at the squad car that followed them. Blam! Blam! Blam! Blam! The officer returned fire until he ran out of bullets. As soon as that happened, one of the thugs blew out the front tire on the driver side. Pop! The car spun out and almost hit a pedestrian. But before the car could make contact, Supergirl appeared and stopped the car in it's tracks. Screech! Crash! She ripped the door off the car and pulled the officer out and sat him on the sidewalk. "Are you okay, Officer?" Supergirl asked as more squad cars whizzed by.  
"Yeah, I'll be alright. Just stop them."  
"You don't have to tell me twice." She took off in a quick dash and caught up to the van. The thug that was firing the gun tried shooting at her but she caught every bullet and crushed them all into a lead ball. She threw the lead ball and it shattered the back passenger wheel and rim. Smash! When it popped, two of the thugs fell out from the open van door and hit the pavement with hard thuds as the van continued on. Flying by, she picked them both up and struck them hard enough just to incapacitate them. Then she used a street lamp and wrapped them up in it. As she took off, two squad cars pulled up to the two thugs. The van continued on its path until it collided with a public bus. Crash! The van landed on it's side and crashed into a coffee shop while the bus's front end went up into the air six feet before crashing down and taking a hard bounce. Wham! She checked on those in the bus before checking out the coffee shop. Everyone was just really shaken up from the crash and there didn't seem to be any fatalities or serious injuries. When she was five feet away from the coffee shop, a cappucino machine came flying towards her and hit her right dead in the face. Bam! The machine crunched inward from impact as she stopped and let it drop to the ground. She looked and found the other two thugs out cold in the crashed van when she spotted the fifth thug holding a gun. "That won't work on me." As she moved closer, he fired the gun. Blam! As the bullet travelled through the air, it grazed her right shoulder when she let out a scream. "Arrrgh!" She looked at her shoulder and saw that she was bleeding. He fired again and she grabbed something to catch the bullets without harming her or others. Click-click! When she heard he was out of ammo, she darted and punched him in the face. Pow! He stumbled back and then she threw straight kick and hit him in the stomach. Ooof! She finished up with a elbow to his face and it knocked him out. After that, she looked for something to bandage her wound but ended up being shot in the back with a blast of green energy. "Yeearrgh!" she screamed as she turned around. The thug she was recently fighting and watched him rip off his shirt and saw a big rock of Kryptonite. "Metallo."  
"It's been a while, Super brat!" he replied, removing his mask and showing his half flesh covered face. He fired a blast from his eyes and as she dodged it, he took off and hit her in the face. Sock! She flew back and began to bleed from her lip. Next, he picked her up by her throat and slammed her into a brick wall. Thud! She kicked him away from her and tried to fight back from a distance since she could feel herself weakening. She threw a mailbox at him and nailed him in the chest. "That all you got?" "Try this!" She ripped a car in half and used them as over sized boxing gloves and started throwing blows. Pow! Pow! Pow! Pow! Pow! That flurry of blows didn't last long as he blasted her in the chest close to her heart. The blast sent her rolling back on the ground. As the energy faded from her body, Metallo walked closer to her. "Where's Superman? He put up more of a challenge than you." As he picked her up and held her by her throat, a large bolt of lightning came down and struck him. "Ahhhhh!" She felt a little of the recoil as she hit the ground and landed on her back, gasping for air a bit. Metallo soon recovered when he was struck again by lightning. Kra-koom! The bolt of energy then shot him crashing back into the tore up coffee shop through the only window that was left. Smash! Supergirl crawled on the ground until a caped figure came over to her.  
"Are you okay, milady?" he spoke with a Norweigian accent.  
"Need...sun...light..." she answered. He pulled her out into the light as Metallo came out from the rubble and looked at the man.  
"Just who exactly are you?" he asked. "Thor." the man answered, turning towards Metallo. "Prepare to die then, Thor." Metallo fired another blast but Thor blocked it by spinning a circle round and round with his hammer, Mjolnir. That shocked Metallo as Thor then charged toward the android and hit him in the chest, back and head with his hammer. Bam! Bam! Wham! Metallo stepped back quite a bit and tried throwing a punch and hit Thor's face. Sock! Thor just looked at him and spoke. "I'm insulted." He then used his right fist and punched Metallo through the back of the coffee shop. Rumble! Debris came crashing down onto Metallo as Thor watched on. It didn't take long for Metallo to get out as he grabbed an I beam and tried to use it as a weapon. He landed a few good blows on Thor but it was futile. Thor used his hammer and hit the beam like a railroad spike, sending it crushing into Metallo's chest, shattering the Kryptonite rock inside. "NOOOOO!" Metallo screamed before Thor struck with an even more intense thunderbolt. BOOOOOM! After that, Metallo blacked out and dropped to the ground. Supergirl recovered and saw Thor walking away from Metallo and stopped him.  
"Hey, wait." She dashed in front of him and it surprised him at how fast she was.  
"My word. A fast lass ye are." He spoke. He looked into her icy blue eyes as she spoke to him.  
"Thanks for the help. I didn't know I was facing him of all people. I thought it was a simple robbery."  
"You're welcome. And you are?"  
"Supergirl." she answered, slightly blushing. He took her hand and kissed the back of it.  
"I am Thor, God of Thunder." he replied. He held his hammer up in the air and flew off. "Til our paths cross next time."

In a his Lexcorp office in another part of Metropolis, Lex Luthor was behind his desk, looking out the window as he listened to the news on his tv.  
"Sources say that it was Supergirl and a mysterious new hero calling himself Thor, the God of Thunder, that foiled a bank robbery attempt by Metallo and his group of four."  
"Great. A god comes to Metropolis. Just swell."  
"Come on, Luthor. It couldn't be that bad." a voice spoke. Luthor jumped as he looked around. "What's the matter, Lex?" A bead of sweat dripped down his forehead as he pressed a button underneath his desktop. "That won't help you any. Not against me anyway." He pulled out a gun from his desk drawer and pointed it around. "Show yourself, you spineless coward!" Luthor shouted, sweat now covering his head and face. The office got real quiet as he sighed. After the sigh, he felt a cold hand squeezing his throat.  
"Coward, you say?" The grip got even toghter as Luthor's face got blood red. He was then thrown across his office and landed with a hard thud onto his side. He looked to his assailant and found him wearing a garb of green and yellow with boots, blue eyes, and horns on his head curving down. Luthor coughed a bit as he tried to breathe in air. When he composed himself, he just stared at the man. "It's really a shame that my brother has came here all the way from Asgard."  
"So, if what that reporter says was true, then that makes you..."  
"Loki." the man responded. He sat in Luthor's chair and propped his feet up on the desk. Luthor was in total disbelief that there was a God sitting in his office. "Why are you here? In my office of all places? Shouldn't you be fighting your brother?"  
"Indeed I should. But not right now." The response shocked Luthor slightly as Loki glared at him. "But I have a plan for brother dearest. That's where you come in."

That evening in Metropolis, in an apartment belonging to Clark Kent, Kara was in the living room watching the news when her cousin, Superman, came into his apartment through the window in a blue and red outfit and a cape. He closed the sliding door to his balcony and rushed into his closet and changed into the guise of Kent. He put on his glasses and came into the living room.  
"You missed it, Clark." She rewound the news she recorded on hte DVR and played it when the clip of Thor started to fly away. As the footage played, he examined this supposed 'God' closely. "Looks like Metropolis has a new hero."  
"Maybe, but I'm not too convinced, Kara." He wiped off his glasses on the bottom part of his shirt as she looked at him.  
"If he didn't show up when he did, I don't think I'd be here right now." She got up and walked to the refridgerator and grabbed the gallon of milk. She took the cap off and started drinking right out of the gallon. After a few big gulps, she put it back in the fridge and went back over to the couch as Clark grabbed his laptop. "Your old friend Corbin came back to town. I held my own against him, up until a got blasted by the Kryptonite."  
"How did you beat him?" She was hesitant at first to answer. "Well?"  
"I didn't. At first, he looked just like a regular street thug and I beat him." she responded. "Or at least that's what I thought until his sneak attack."  
"He's one you need to be extremely careful with. I've gotten lucky against him several times in the past." Clark stated as he typed away on his laptop super fast with his nimble fingers. "I was fortunate that STAR Labs created that suit made of lead for me."  
Guess I'll have to get Professor Hamilton to fashion me one." She went back to watching tv while he wrote his article for the Daily Planet.

The next morning on one of the local transit buses, Doctor Donald Blake was sitting in a seat to himself with his cane by his right leg. He watched as many other citizens got on and spotted one of them holding a copy of the Daily Planet. On the front page, he spotted a picture of his alter ego Thor flying off into the sky. Above Thor's picture, there read a qoute reading "God of Metropolis?"  
"Excuse me." he said as he lightly tapped on the starnger's shoulder. "Do you mind letting me read that front page?"  
"Have at it." the stranger said as he handed Doctor Blake the first section of the paper. He read the article written by Clark. He read the whole article and found it slightly amusing yet distasteful in some aspects. Especially the questions 'Why Metropolis?' or 'What does this God of Thunder want?'  
"Maybe if this Clark Kent actually met Thor, maybe he would change his tune a bit." He thought to himself as he handed the stranger back his paper before getting off at his stop, Metropolis Hospital. As he got off, the stranger waved his hand across the paper and it changed to show only the picture of Thor flying and the "God of Metropolis?" caption. The stranger's appearance also changed to that of Loki.  
"Good luck, brother. Mwahahahaha!"

At the Daily Planet, Clark was in the break room getting a cup of coffee before returning to his desk. When he got to his desk, he logged on to his email address and began deleting numerous items of junk mail. He did find an email from his mother and opened it up. He read the message and saw an attached picture of her and his pa's new portrait. The picture brought a smile to his face as a woman in a short white skirt walked up on him. "Whatcha got there, Smallville?" She had long black hair, blue eyes, slender build and slippers.  
"A picture from my folks back home, Lois." Clark answered as she looked at his screen. "You know, you don't look a thing like them." Lois said. "Kinda looks like you have your father's eyes."  
"Thanks, Lois." He started to write back a reply as she went back to her desk. As soon as he finished with the email, he overheard a lot of commotion and looked to see what the fuss was all about. He spotted Thor walking through the building as he looked around, holding his hammer in his right hand.  
"Aye! I'm looking for the mortal known as Kent." he spoke with a bit of a high voice. Everyone looked at each other, then looked towards Clark. Clark stood up as the God of Thunder approached him.  
"Is there something I can help you with?" He didn't get an answer. "Okay, what can I do for you?"  
"You can answer me a few questions, mortal. Does thou have a problem with me?" The question kind of shocked Clark as he raised an eyebrow.  
"Why would I have a problem? I don't even know you."  
"Apparently you disapprove of a God being in your fare city such as this?"  
"I never said anything like that. Clearly there's a misunderstanding here." As Thor's questions got a bit more heated, the commotion was so loud that it disturbed Editor-in-Chief Perry White.  
"What's all this ruckus? Can't you people see..." But before he could finish his sentence, his cigar fell out of his mouth as he looked on like everyone else. "O...Olsen, take pictures before he takes Kent's head off.  
"Let's not blow this out of proportion, Mr. White." Clark replied. "Let's just see what the man wants." But before he could get an answer, Thor punched Clark dead in the face. Sock! 


End file.
